


The Crying World

by Excavatrice



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Past Child Abuse, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excavatrice/pseuds/Excavatrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalli is running in unmapped territory</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crying World

**Author's Note:**

> Warning - Mention of physical maltreatment of a child

up this hill down this road around this corner this bog is not on the map this alley is dead end this is too small for the catmobile this giant can rip the the vehicle apart it will wake up if we go this way Tuuri said find a road west Tuuri said I will leave you here in a strange land where you don’t understand anybody Tuuri said we have to go Taru said you can’t go home Onni said don’t go stay here it’s not safe Onni said don’t make mistakes Onni said sit down and listen Onni said run and don’t stop hold this spell go on don’t sit down I said I’m tired my legs hurt Onni said it is coming again run and don’t stop he hit me once I said will you hit me again he said I will never hit you again I should not have hit you forgive me It was very close we had to go on It would have consumed you and killed Tuuri the hill here is wrong it is a toddler calling for its mother Mommy I’m hungry it eats dirt and now it is a hill growing and growing already too big for Emil to kill he must use explosives the toddler can only eat more and more there’s a circle of yellow and raw gravel around this unnatural hill it has eaten all the soil Tuuri would not have seen it you never know how fast they are I’m silent I’m fast the trolls scream they roar they whimper they don’t hear the night scout I hear them Mommy I’m hungry, I’m cold where are you child I don’t understand I’m in pain help me help me Onni said Tuuri stay behind the walls he said Tuuri don’t go he said Tuuri is not listening Tuuri is happy her luonto is sad its tiny paws in front of its ears the catmobile can easily be ripped apart the rash is all over here the land is wet it is like it is crying it shook of the snow so fast the land is whispering where are people who walked here where are the ugly moose herds they hunted they bred the fast cars with rubber wheels where are the lights the noise where are the ones that made the roads a wild boar foraged the forest floor here leaving black signs in the white frost clad leaves the land spirit likes it it is like being scratched when you have an itch before the beasts when the land is happy it is like Onni calms the space around him I can’t go there all the time he said you can make your own calm space the other mage can go there there’s no safe space for me Onni said you don’t have to hide under the bed anymore I pleaded Kuutar to guard us he said I will take care of you he said don’t leave me he said mark the map carefully he said don’t hit people tell me what’s wrong I said you hit me once only once I shouldn’t have I was afraid I’m sorry the shadows are so long something hides here they don’t want to eat us they don’t want to infect us they want their loved ones to come back they are hungry they are sad I backtrack there is another way here I can run forever


End file.
